


nineteen eighty-whore

by Catticus_Finch



Category: 1984 - George Orwell
Genre: BOYX BOY(, DO TN RESD IF U DINT LIKE, LEM INO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catticus_Finch/pseuds/Catticus_Finch
Summary: daddy obrien nd winston get kinky11!1!





	nineteen eighty-whore

daddi obrien walked into the torture chamber where there were goig t get wild  
"daddy what are we doing tonite?" asked winston where he was staring at a scrap of metal, hoping to catch a glimpse at his bowl cut to make sure it was bowly enough for the night's festivities ;)))))))  
"oh huntie u have no idea!!!!111!" he said as he pulled out a rat fursuit,,,,,"if we're going to be together u have to know eveyrthing, like thefact that i have a rat k1nk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"o!!!no!!! ihate rats bu t ill do anyrhign for you11!1'  
daddy obrien pulled out hsi pANTS RATATOUILLE and put it in winSton's mouse hole!!!1!!!!!!! THEY COnTUNUES RUBBING THE R AT UNTIL THEY EERE BOTH ABOUT TO RE A CH TJHEIR CL.IMAX...,,./,,.,.,.,/,../,/./.WINSTON RELEASEDHIS S A U C E AND OBEIRIEN FOLLOOWED SOON AFTER.

 

AND THEN ThEY BOTh died, the end. like and subscribe gamers


End file.
